Train Ride Scenery
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Several different character's view's on the scenery seen from the Hogwarts Express. Collection of Drabbles. For various challenges. Completed.
1. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****To write about scenery. Word Limit 1,000. I Live To Tell.**

**Train Ride Scenery**

Exhaustion washed through Harry's tired body as he leant his forehead against the train window and watched the scenery pass by. Cities, Towns, Houses, farms, trees, fields and more swept by in the blink of an eye as Harry found himself fighting to not doze off.

'I wish I could say everything will be alright as I'm going to Hogwarts' Harry thought depressed as he spotted a passing large windmill 'But I'm just escaping one hell for another one, my friends are a lot like the scenery, they arrive at different speeds but they always disappear very fast.'

Letting out a tired sigh Harry slowly allowed himself to drift off into a light doze as less and less other than empty green fields with nothing in them slowly became the norm and the September day turned to a cold September night.

'I wonder what the paper has printed about me this year' Harry wondered 'It must be another extremely bad thing if not even Hermione or Ron have come to find me. I wish I could become like the scenery and not stand out so much.'

Footsteps from the other side of compartment door caught Harry's attention only for Harry to stay in the same position but reopen his tired eyes and stared out at the window, into the darkness of the world. Suddenly the footsteps stopped only for the door to slam open and an angry Hermione Granger to come storming in with a newspaper in hand.

"Why did you not tell me?" Hermione screeched out in anger as she slammed the newspaper down on the small train seat, "You know I would of stood by you! And Ron would too if we knew!"

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked as he never moved a single inch, "I have told you every little detail about my summer and since I boarded the train I have not move from this position."

A sudden sharp intake of breath was heard and Harry just knew that Hermione's anger was disappearing at his words.

"You don't know? You really don't know do you?" Hermione asked with wide eyes as she picked up the newspaper and shoved it into Harry's lap, "Read for yourself, it is not just the Wizarding news papers that are printing this either, it is also all over the muggle world about your relatives."

Frowning in confusion Harry picked up the paper and read the first headline only to let out a silent groan. It seemed that someone had found out about his relatives and had decided to report them to the newspaper as the muggle police did not seem to be doing anything. Unable to look at the newspaper any longer Harry shoved it back into Hermione's hands before turning and looking out of the train window and allowing himself to get lost in the passing scenery.

**End of Drabble.**


	2. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****To write about scenery. Word Limit 1,000. White.**

**Train Ride Scenery**

As she stared out at the scenery out of the train window a pang of guilt washed through Hermione. Her mind drifted back to the twin looks of understanding and acceptance on her two best friends faces when she had told them that she was going home.

'How stupid can you get Hermione?' Hermione thought to herself as she gazed out of the window at the snow covered landscape in front of her. 'Ron's family is properly too poor for all of them to go away on holiday which is why only his parents are going to visit his older brother for and Harry...Harry's family _hates _he, they would never allow him to go on holiday with them.'

Trying to push herself loathing to the back of her mind Hermione did stared at the falling snow as it coated the earth. Her brown eyes watched as farmers herded their animals into the barns and the leafless tree branches danced in the wind. As they passed over the bridge she leant forwards and looked down at the frozen lake below only to shudder as a thought hit her.

'I hope that our friendship is not like the weather when I get back to school' Hermione thought as she hugged herself. 'I like having Ron and Harry as friends, I rather have our friendship be like the scenery out of the train window in the summer time than be like the scenery out of the train window in the winter.'

Biting her lip nervously Hermione glanced at her school bag that sat beside's her on the empty seat as the train entered a dark tunnel. The coldness from outside suddenly seemed to enter the train compartment in Hermione's opinion as she gazed at the two empty places that her two best friends would normally sit when on the train with her.

'Without Ron and Harry here it feels just like the weather outside' Hermione thought as the train exited the tunnel and back out into the winter wonderland. 'Cold, deadly, dark and lonely...I wish that Ron and Harry was with me.'

Letting out a depressed sigh Hermione looked out of the window at the passing scenery with a thoughtful expression on her face. Maybe she could think up of a way to invite both Harry and all of the Weasley's with her and her family on holiday next time.

**End of Drabble.**


	3. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****To write about scenery. Word Limit 1,000. Years.**

**Train Ride Scenery**

Ron bit his lip nervously as he stood in the walkway outside of the closed cabins, his heart pounded against his chest as he stared out of the window as the train station and his mother and little sister disappeared from view. Fear and excitement welled up inside of him as he watched that familiar stone train platform that he had stood on so many times saying good bye to his older brothers disappear from view.

Emotions washed through Ron like a wave as he stared at the red haired child he knew was his little sister out of the window. He knew what she must be thinking and what she must be feeling, after all he had been in that situation with her many times before over the past several years. They had stood on the train platform under their mother's watchful gaze as they pictured just what sort of scenery that their older brothers would see on their way to Hogwarts.

Not wanting to turn his attention away from the scenery in front of him as he tried his very best to keep his little sister and mother in sight Ron pretend to look at the scenery. The train had just started to increase in speed as it pulled out from the last twist and turn of the station and onto the long straight track which would lead them out of the city and into the hidden countryside that no one but wizards and witches knew about. The area that only those who could use magic knew that the Hogwarts Express rushed pass as it headed to the school leaving the scenery that hundreds of students had been staring at miles behind in a blink of an eye.

"I guess I better find the twins, see if they have found me somewhere to sit like they promised," Ron muttered to himself as he tried his best to ignore the strange emotion that was building up inside of his stomach that had started the moment he could no longer see his mother or sister. "I hope they have not gotten into trouble already."

The sudden but familiar feeling of his twin brothers picking him up under the armpits told Ron all he needed to know. As they dragged him towards a compartment a small glint of relief appeared in Ron's eyes, even though he might not be able to stand with his little sister and mother and gaze at the train as it left the station he was now the scenery and knew that he would be safe with big brothers watching over him.

Even if sometimes they liked to pretend they weren't.

**End Of Drabble.**


	4. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****To write about scenery. Word Limit 1,000. We're Splitting Up. Write about depression (Eeyore).**

**Train Ride Scenery**

Big fat tears fell from his face as Sirius Black rested his head against the glass of the train window and stared out into the flashing scenery. In his mind the words of his now ex-lover kept being repeated. We're splitting up...

'We were meant to be together forever' Sirius thought as he winced when he spotted a small cottage standing alone amongst the rolling green hills, it was the same cottage he and his lover had promised to buy one day and make it into their own home. 'We were meant to grow old together and have a family, why did they break up with me for? For once I did not do anything wrong.'

Letting out a silent groan Sirius stared out at the scenery flashing by, the bright green hills under the summer sun's light did nothing to warm Sirius' broken heart. Never ending tears began to stain the window as Sirius did not move and continued to stare out of the window. His heart lurched painfully as he watched animals cuddle with their mates and watch over their young children, that should of been him and his lover in a few years time.

'All because the idiot cannot think outside the box' Sirius groaned out as he stared at an oddly shaped tree. 'Why could they not just forget about their muggle ideas and opinions for once and think like someone who can use magic. Not all werewolves are evil, not all witches are green and have warts...why can't they see pass those stupid views of theirs for and just accept that they are entering a different world...a different place from what they are used to.'

Letting out a heavy sigh Sirius closed his eyes and allowed the soothing sounds of the train to calm him down. The sound of the birds that were flying just above the train called out to him causing Sirius' frazzled nerves to calm slightly.

'I hope that when James is finished with that animagus potion that I am some sort of animal with wings so I can fly away' Sirius thought sadly as is tears ran out and slowly came to a stop, through the emotional pain did not. 'At least that way I can fly where ever I want, maybe I could fly to my soul mate...'

Opening his eyes Sirius found himself met with the stone and brick of Platform 9 and 3/4 to come into view. Sirius let out a low groan which only increased when his eyes spotted his mother and father standing to the back of the large group of parents and other family members waiting for the return of the students.

'I hate looking at the scenery during long train trips' Sirius thought with a frown as he felt his mothers pointed look on him. 'I always end up spotting something that makes me feel worse than I did to begin with. This time it is my mother and father, I wish I could stay with the Potters instead.'

**End of Drabble.**


	5. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****To write about scenery. Word Limit 1,000. Crazy. **

**Train Ride Scenery**

Excitement shone in Lily's eyes as she stared out of the train window and waved madly to her parents and her sister. Even though Lily knew that in the very near future she would properly be seeing the most amazing sights ever in her opinion there was one thing that topped all of that. Her family standing in front of her window smiling and waving back, or at least her parents were while Petunia simply crossed her arms and glared at her angrily.

"I promise to tell you everything!" Lily shouted out through the open window, her voice filled with happiness. "I am going to be glued to my window! I bet the scenery changes a lot as we get closer to the school!"

"Be safe dear, and remember that you can always come home no matter when or how," Lily's mother called out nervously as she blew Lily a kiss. "Be safe, we do not know what sort of things counts for scenery in this magical world."

"You're crazy! Maybe the scenery will get feed up with your perfect self like me and eat you," Petunia said with a dark look only for her comment to be ignored.

"Your mother's right dear, we want you back in one piece, unharmed, happy and healthy," Lily's father said kindly as he wrapped an arm around his wife protectively. "Be safe, do not let anything that do not do anything I would not do and enjoy your train ride."

"I will! I promise dad!" Lily replied happily as she held up some muggle paper and pencils. "I am going to draw everything I see, all of the scenery, so you can experience everything with me! What do you think of that Petunia?"

Petunia simply turned her head away and ignored her sister. Hurt flashed across Lily's face only for it to be replaced by nerves and excitement as the bright red train whistled loudly.

"Bye mum! Bye dad! Bye Petunia!" Lily shouted out as the train began to move only for her to be joined by several other students shouting out farewells to their families. "I promise to be safe and study hard! Expect my letter with the pictures of the scenery soon!"

With those final words the train gave another loud whistle and began to pull out of the station.

**End of Drabble.**


	6. Tom Riddle Jr

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written For: The Becoming A Wizard Yr 1 Challenge, A Bit of Motivation Competition and the One Million Words Competition, The If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompt: ****To write about scenery. Word Limit 1,000. Obnoxious Behaviour. **

**Train Ride Scenery**

Tom Riddle sneered as he did his best to ignore the obnoxious behaviour that was coming from the pureblood opposite him. In an attempt to drown the man out, who was good for his future plans but had no idea on how to behave properly, Tom turned his attention to the scenery that the train window offered him.

As the scenery flashed by Tom grew more and more board, his mind began to plot the plan he had been planning since he could remember. Each object that he spotted in the scenery became means of jogging his memory about his plan until he could write it down.

'Stupid muggles' Tom thought with a dirty look as they passed a muggle farmer working in his field. 'They should know their place...everyone should know their place. Below me.'

"Are you even listening to me?" the angry voice of the pureblood wizard asked, Tom could easily hear the anger in his voice.

"Yes, I am but I am also looking out of the window at the scenery," Tom answered while using the stupidity of purebloods to his advantage. "I am using objects I see as we go past them to remind me about what you said so I will not forget."

Not realising that Tom had lied to him the pureblood wizard began talking once again while this time going into even greater depth. Tom went to even greater length to ignore the pureblood and stare out of the window, it did not matter if it was getting dark as he just _had _to get away from the other's none stopping chatter.

If Tom was any less of a man he would of thrown the pureblood out of the window to join the rest of the scenery. Through he guessed that the train had spells to prevent this, sadly.

**End of Drabble, End of Drabble Collection.**

**Until The Next Fic! : )**


End file.
